Lt. Falcon
:Lt. Falcon is a G.I. Joe character in the A Real American Hero series. Of the officers in the Joe Team, Lt. Falcon is somebody who tries to be your friend. He is of the opinion that just because you're an officer doesn't mean you're respected. Respect has to be earned. Whether mingling with the rest of the enlisted men or training native insurgents, Falcon proves to everybody he is ready to get down and be one of the boys. He would even bite the head off a snake just to be on your side. Just as he is, Falcon's father was also a Green Beret. Falcon is also trained in demolitions and served briefly with the 5th SFGA "Blue Light" counter terrorist unit as an executive officer. He is also proficient in Spanish, French, Arabic and Swahili languages. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Lt. Falcon's first comic book appearance is in G.I. Joe #60 published by Marvel Comics, guarding a missile aimed at Cobra Island, an island nation controlled by Cobra. Later on, he is involved in several major events in the comics. During the Cobra Civil War he is the leader of a recon team for the Joes (G.I. Joe #73-77). The team is responsible for many incidents, including securing the manned tower at the Cobra airfield. Falcon witnesses the death of most of the Oktober Guard. (G.I. Joe Special Missions #26). Falcon is also involved in deadly mission in the fictional country of Trucial Abysmia in which seven Joes are killed by a Cobra S.A.W. Viper. This is just prior to Cobra's invasion of another fictional country, Benzheen. Lt. Falcon left G.I. Joe after it was disbanded (G.I. Joe #155). Devil's Due Comics continuity Before G.I. Joe was reinstated, Lt. Falcon has become a military consultant for various Hollywood productions. He would take part in missions if he was needed. He later got involved in the second major invasion of Cobra Island in G.I. Joe #25 (Devil's Due Productions). His last mission prior to a second disbandment of G.I. Joe was a recon mission in fictional Badhikstan. By rejoining the Joe Team Falcon received a pay raise to O-3 or Captain. Action Force (British) Comics continuity Vincente Falcone was born in Glastonbury, England.Intelligence Profile in Action Force Annual 1990. Falcon was part of an Action Force Team who dealt with a Cobra bomb planted on Tower Bridge in London. He then oversaw the final stages of the Super Trooper programme, and then led a team who sought to recover a Tactical Analysis Computer System (T.A.C.S.) unit that Cobra captured to discover Ministry of Defence secrets. During the incident Falcon fought with the newest Cobra warrior, a Hydro-Viper. He then led the assault force who recaptured an Arabian oil terminal from Cobra and prevented it from being exploded to ignite the oil fields. Falcon then led a part of the team who travelled to Vietnam after Gung-Ho went in search of his former comrades. Lifeline subsequently became part of Tiger Force and was present for an early mission to Jordan to destroy a shot down Phantom X-19 and rescue Ghostrider and Scarlett. Hasbro Comics continuity In Comic Pack Issue #8, Lt. Falcon vs.Nemesis Enforcer: Showdown At The Top Of The World, Lt. Falcon is seen carrying a wounded Dusty to the Tomahawk with Nemesis Enforcer hot on his heals. After making it to the Tomahawk, Falcon decides to stay behind and fight Nemesis Enforcer so the Tomahawk can evacuate with Dusty. After a brief firefight, Falcon makes it to a hidden weapons cache and throws a M-15 Phosphorous Grenade (Willy-Pete) at Nemesis Enforcer, who flies away to put out the flames. Falcon makes his way to a series of caves, and discovers his radio doesn't work. He leaves it behind to use as a beacon and soon finds himself face-to-face with a badly scarred Nemesis Enforcer. After a brief, but brutal, fistfight, Falcon makes his escape from the caves and runs into the Tomahawk, which honed in on Falcon's position using the beacon. Falcon orders the Tomahawk to lock onto the beacon and fire missiles at it, which in turn detonates on an unsuspecting Nemesis Enforcer. Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Voice actor: ''Don Johnson Falcon was a new Joe in training along with 5 other rookies known as Rawhides. It soon emerged he was a half-brother of G.I. Joe's second-in-command leader, Duke. Falcon was cocky and irresponsible, a womanizer who caused a major security breach to happen in a military prison that housed Serpentor. He allowed Zarana, Zartan's sister, to probe the prison, which led to Cobra compromising the security of G.I. Joe's headquarters which nearly killed Gung-Ho, Alpine and Bazooka. He was sent to train under Sgt. Slaughter and his Renegades, and later came to his senses when Duke takes a "spear" meant for him from Serpentor during the second raid for the BET. Along with his rookie teammates, he led the final attack against Cobra and Cobra-La, being instrumental in the defeat of the enemy. He was also romantically involved with fellow G.I. Joe member, Jinx. DiC animated series ''Voice actor: ''Scott McNeil Falcon succumbed to drugs provided by the drug dealer, Headman. Led by Duke and a vengeful Crimson Guard who has a drug-addicted sister, it took the combined forces of G.I. Joe and Cobra to defeat Headman's private army, the Headhunters. Toys * '''Operation: Anaconda (Convention exclusive 2003)' :Operation: Anaconda filecard Trivia *Falcon was originally intended to be either the brother or son (accounts vary) of Hawk, hence the avian motif in their codenames. *In G.I. Joe: The Movie, Falcon was depicted as young, cocky and inexperienced as well as a greenhorn. However, being a First Lieutenant, Falcon technically outranked Duke and most of the other Joes. This was alluded to in the film when, at one point, Falcon says to Duke "I'm an officer and I'm pulling rank!" *He was voiced in the movie by Don Johnson. External links * My Useless Knowledge biography Footnotes Category:1987/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:Rawhides Category:Night Force Category:Super Sonic Fighters Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Convention exclusives Category:Action Force characters Category:Action Force members